Currently there are three fundamentally different reaction canisters employed in passenger side airbag modules. These are the extruded (usually aluminum) can, the folded sheet metal can, and the deep drawn can. Another element which is widely used in passenger side airbag modules is the hybrid inflator. The hybrid inflator is characterized, in part, by the fact that it generally emits inflating gas from only one end. Because of this, a metal diffuser is required to ensure an even flow of gas from the inflator into the airbag.
In the case of extruded canisters, the diffusers may, although they need not necessarily, be extruded as an integral part of the canister extrusion. In the case of folded sheet metal canisters, diffusers are relatively easily installed. In both instances, suitable provisions are normally made for securely retaining the inflator in the canister to prevent rattles. These results are most easily achieved in the extruded and folded sheet metal canisters wherein the use of separate end plates simplifies the installation of both inflators and diffusers.
In a deep drawn canister, on the other hand, there are no separate end plates. As a result, hybrid inflators have not been employed in combination with such canisters. Obviously, however, it would be desirable to reduce the number of parts and the assembly time which results from the use of extruded and folded sheet metal canisters.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a passenger side airbag module assembly which includes both a deep drawn canister and a hybrid inflator. Another object is to provide such an assembly wherein a single element performs the dual functions of serving as a gas diffuser and a canister retainer. Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.